Show Me Your Smiles
by N.F.F.F.L
Summary: "Your gonna need love if you want to smiles from mine." 10 sempai with different personality and hobbies, they are pretty hardcore single because neither girls couldn't bare to hold him. But what if they thought a game of so call "Show Me Your Smiles". The trick to this game is if any girl can make a guy smile he shall have her as soul mate but if they can't make it, girls lose.
1. SMYS Prologue

Domino High School, we're all students goes and leaves. It fills by many type of classes, teachers and rooms. But what is more important is the sempai student which they were pretty hardcore single, they are very familiar as duelist. Shall we head to the list of those famous duelist?

First one is known that hold the powerful Dark Magician Yami Mutou, all fans around the globe loves this duelist and his passion of dueling for those who didn't know his has another passion too. His passion into music and reading bunch of different genre stories. Mostly there a thing going girls are drooling over him. Just until Yami is now part of "Show Me Your Smiles" Challenge, his price? If a girl knows him very well he might fall in love with her.

Second we have is the most knows as hard work and serious duelist Seto kaiba that he hold the greatest card, Blue-Eyes White Dragon. All his other fans enjoy his smartness and courage of his ability on his work. Until he part of "Show Me Your Smiles" challenge. Warning though this guy is the harder to make him fall in love with you.

Third is know as holder of "Dark Necrofear" of Bakura. His accent and cracking laughter what bring all the girls to head over their heels. Just when he's now part of "Show Me Your Smiles" challenge the price? Try to figure you out dear girls.

Fourth we have the egyptian, Marik Ishtar. His brilliant voice and sense of excellent ideas can actually bring those poor girls into his head. Yes he's part of "Show Me Your Smiles" Challenge. Best of luck for you girls.

Fifth we have the brooklyn accent as Joey Wheeler. His accent and his comedy can bring you a huge grin and his famous card knows as Red-Eyes B. Dragon, also he's part of "Show Me Your Smiles" for any lucky girls out there.

The sixth one is no other good looking Duke Devlin, his created handsome can sure bring those warm heart into girl's hearts. That the reason why he's on "Show Me Your Smiles" challenge too.

The seventh in our "Show Me Your Smiles" challenge is no other than Tristan Taylor. His sense of hero can protect any girl from danger and save his friends too and support them along the way for those girls who likes heroes.

The eights of our list on "Show Me Your Smiles" is Ryou Bakura, that sweet boy with such innocent and can cook very well. So for those who likes boys that cook he's your lucky guy.

Our Ninth challenge is Yugi Mutou, this little innocent boy and very well on dueling can bring happiness and cheerful on your life. That also another reason why he's on "Show Me Your Smiles" challenge.

And our last boy in the "Show Me Your Smiles" is , this sinister guy can actually know how well to play with girls but can he be easily win by heart?

So wish you all girls the best of luck to win these Ten boys their heart only one will choose one winner.

_**-Nana POV-**_

Being stand in here of hearing this fuck up information, about this stupid challenge call "Show Me Your Smiles" is like a bunch of girls will come and try win their heart. I sigh what the point I'm perfectly happy on my so call life. I don't need boys to change my life. Just maybe if I haven't look at the list... Where I'm in the challenge of Show me Your Smiles...


	2. SMYS 1

**_-Nana POV- _**

So let all get this straight up, I'm Nana, just a barely high school student who just randomly was being choice in this challenge call "Show Me Your Smiles" but is better to tell what really happen before of this ever happen. Let say I was with my only friends Miyoku, Akane, Sora, Riku and Kazumi. My brother used to be with us but since he started to grown away distance from us, reason? He was chosen to be Show me Your Smiles challenge and now he has fiance well they got together and he ask for her hand marriage. Which she's gonna be my sister-in-law not really hater her but I really like her a lot. This challenge "Show Me Your Smiles" had started when my brother and I got here rumors spreed that head leader of sempai club choice only ten boys who are really hardcore single or it just bored to be single. Then let it that ten boys choice one only girls. If that girl doesn't bring him a smile or love to him under seven month their lose the challenge but is more a contest way.

"Nana!"

As I turn around to find Akane running toward to me. "Hey!" I yelled back.

She stop as she gather some breath for little moment. "Ready for another day?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

Slowly she drop into frown at my answer. "What you mean?"

Lifting my hand to show a tiny paper to her face. "This why..."

Akane began to read it slow then her eyes started to widen up. Her jaw hangs open but I gave a short nod. I was choice to be the challenger of this contest but they haven't told me who is the guy I should bring a smiles? Sure the only guy I can ever make him laugh and smiles is Yami - Sempai sadly I just only want to keep our friendship because when I meet him it was this tiny crush I got until it grown that just tiny crush. So this day I, Nana, have still crush on Yami but won't bother to confess it. Yet.

We began to walk toward the school entrance, seeing many student outside chatting little bit louder. Must be the rumors of new challenger on the contest. I sigh quiet who told the owner to add me on this contest? I was okay to be single is less pain and less trouble. I can tell how this happen before I saw this or before when Yami told me he wanted to see who's gonna be on challenger on that contest.

_-6 months ago-_

_"Yami?" I ask, thought wondering what he's thinking about?_

"Hm?" He raise an eyebrow.

"What you think of that challenge? Well contest?" I slowly look at him. Currently we're on coffee shop, outside to drink.

Yami sigh quietly while he stir his coffee, slowly looking into my eyes. "Well is for those who wants to give their single and ready to have relationship."

I tried to not sigh at it. "Well... Will you give up your single?"

He cocked his head on the side, trying to not laugh. "Yeah I will give up my single. For a lucky girl."

The pain inside from my heart breaks softly but I manage to force a smiles. "Hope she's good one."

Yami chuckle poke my forehead softly. "Come on you will never know."

_After we left the coffee shop, I wanted to go and check who's on the list. Knowing is better to know who is on that contest. Slowly I turn my back to head Domino High School we're they must have already put the note or announcement in there. But in my thoughts repeat that Yami said he was gonna give up his single for a lucky girl... Deep inside knows I'm not ready yet to admit that Yami will like that girl than me. I shake my thoughts away when I reach the school, surprising it was still open. Odd..._

I walked in to go the announcement board of recent contest. That when I saw that big words, four words, exactly meaning... I tried to gulp this noddle inside of it but instead sigh it out. Making a slow step to see the note or the list. Just really slow until it grown closer once I made it. My eyes scan on the list notice that Yami is on the list the first list which isn't good sight because I wasn't really ready to see who is the girl that gonna be his challenger... Slowly I saw the lines that lead to the girl list. My eyes grew wider as my jaw hangs wide open wishing I didn't saw the list on the first girl list was... Me... Me as I'm Yami's challenger to win his heart or love. I mean... There no way I'm gonna do it.

-Back in the Present-

After getting our classroom I saw him, sitting there showing his flexible body with that white shirt. His uniform of school is black... Well is his choice to decided what sempai must choice to let their we're choose on the contest. I sigh quietly heading on my desk instead I heard a whistle calling me more like a wolf whistle. My cheek blush when I turn around seeing Yami motivation at me to come closer to him. Wanted to shake my head to say no but my body say yes, giving up I end up walking toward to him while his other friends... Joey, Ryou, Duke, Tristan and Yugi laugh little. Slowly as I made it he stood up smirking at me.

"Hello my challenger." Yami said with a hint of deep voice, which I tried to not blush in front of him.

"H-Hello..." I mumbled.

He chuckle, letting his hand touch my cheek. "You know... You can always quit."

There a reason to quit? No... If I'm this contest I must win... Somehow. "I don't have any reason to quit uh?"

Yami smirks softly. "Then I will see you trying to win."

"You'll see..." I said pecked on his cheek softly. "I'll win." I whisper softly on his ear.


	3. SMYS 2

_**-Ami POV-**_

This contest is nothing but a pathetic waist of time, seriously... Who the fuck want be in that part of dumb contest? My only interesting is to focus more on my work and dueling, yeah sure like I'm "planning" to finish Nana yeah right people. I sigh quietly rubbing my forehead while I fix my glasses back where it was. There is no way I'm making Seto Kaiba from Kaiba Corp fall in love with me, reason? He's too serious, too focus on his work and not very interesting to fall in love. Not saying he's gay, he just not into of this silly challenge. What are you thinking dear Ami? I know I may or may not have a crush on Seto but falling in love is too risky to lose work and everything. I wish I regret it when I meet him.

_-1 year ago-_

I was walking into the hallway since class randomly ending little bit early, unknown why... My hand was feeling all crap up by holding too much paper, well office paper. Don't bother I'm not really a teacher's pet or anything like that, is just the stupid student left so early not bothering to do stuff so I'm always stuck in there doing some shits. Yes I don't always cuss but is the only way to get this anger out from inside me. Anyway continue to deliver this paper then I felt something hard yet soft crash into my pills of paper causing to lose my balance and meet on the floor.

_"Hey what where your going bud!" I shouted._

Heard the person scoff. "It should be you, wretch."

I felt my eyebrow twitched. "Wretch?! Your the wretch on-"

I was cut off as I saw the person, to say he's really cute for an attitude like that. Wait the only person who has an attitude is.

"Oh my apologies Mr. Kaiba." I quickly stood up, bow down along with my face.

Kaiba scoff again, way to go. I quickly start to gather the paper not bother to look at him but but I notice that he bend down and started to help me to clean the mess. Not couldn't help it but he really seem even cute when he pick the paper up, quickly I caught myself staring at him which I shake my gaze away looking at the floor. As I stood up along with him but still looking away not want to make any eyes contact.

"Sorry for calling you wretch but please."

Cause me to look at him. "Please what?"

"What where your going, Ami."

-_Back with Ami_-

I sigh quiet as class ended which means I can leave for now. But slowly I spot him with some students, is better if I hide because I'm not really a hundred percent that I'm his challenger. Instead turning around I find myself bumping to a person falling on the floor. What is up with these people bumping me to the floor?! Oh mother of Ra! I snap my head up to see who bump me... Lovely is my enemy, Nana. What brings her here actually?

"Well if ins't Nana..." I said, glaring.

Nana rolled her eyes and cross her arm. "I know your in the contest Ami."

"Co- What the hell your talking about Nana?" I ask, trying to not lose my control.

She scoff turning her head on her right side. "You know Ami. Show Me Your Smiles? Your challenger is Seto."

I feel being rub on the face. "Shut it Nana! Why on earth you know I'm that dumb contest?"

Nana snap her eyes on me glaring quietly. "Because I'm part of this contest too." Then she put the 'd'uh' face causing me to flush red at my face.

"Listen this you little brat! You butt out my problem or your gonna get it!" I point at her nose glaring at the same time.

Nana glare but shake her head, slowly turning her back away leaving me in thoughts of anger. Little brat, hope she lose that damn contest for good because I can't stand her even she beat me on every duel but this time it will be me who I will beat her. Let see who will win this contest Nana...


	4. SMYS 3

_**-Mizu POV-**_

Silent is all I need... Is what I want just to be away from certain people by people I mean people that I despise... To find that I'm on that contest, the famous contest in this stupid school. To say this why on earth I should be part of that dumb contest? Oh yeah to try win the heart of Bakura, but he knows, everyone knows that I'm type of silent. Just a silent person whom never speaks or say a single word, just to explain reason that I used to speak but not to stranger just two friends I only barely trust them. I sigh quiet while I brush some green hair away from my face, let just tell you this when I meet Bakura that where I shut my voice up.

_- 2 months ago -_

My hand ran into my lips not letting a single of laughter escaping from it over a silly jokes that my dear friend, Mamoko just told me. It was the afternoon school was pretty over but we both decided to stay, wait when the crowd of student leaving so it can be silent again. Silent is something I seem so dark yet has some points of it. No sound or neither causing it, just silent. Mamoko knows when silent appeared, she drag me to the place to listen nothing. She knows me too well when comes loud stupid people.

_"Hey Mizu... Have you heard the contest?" Said Mamoko as she brush some part of her bloody color hair. Just saying her hair looks blood._

"Yeah... I heard that dumb contest, what about it?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"It means your my challenger." A voice hint of British yet evil at the same time.

My eyes snap at the person who I really didn't want to see... Bakura... "You mean..."

He nodded short, his gaze still gaze up on me. "Yes you have to try, Mizu. I know your a strong Silent-type..." He add a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes in annoying. "Whatever... Is like your not gonna make me stay silent for the rest of my life."

Quickly I notice his smirks... Crap. "Oh really darling Mizu?"

_He came closer to me, kneel down to my height. Bakura still smirking ran his hand into my green hair, at first I though he was going to pull my hair or something like that instead he just rubs my hair softly. Then he lean into my ears whisper a words._

"Silent..."

_-Back With Mizu-_

After I stood up to head out since class was randomly over, well I wasn't focus anything at all. As I got out I recently saw a black hair and soft blond hair coming pass at me, is no then other Nana and Miyoku. Those two are friend but they stay together but I never trust them but I despise the most is Miyoku. Just staring at her cause enough anger to build inside of me, if wasn't her stupid giant mouth funny saying that I have no successful to win this dumb contest. Well she's wrong I will fucking prove it that I do have a successful idea to win this dumb contest and be out it for good.

"Mizu!"

Finally Mamoko. I turn around and see her with not-amused-face. Yep something really happen. "Yes?" I ask really quiet way.

"Is about this dumb contest." Mamoko said, crossing her arm.

"What is it?" I ask in whisper way.

"Okay you need to stop talking really quiet. Anyway... I'm part of this stupid contest."

My eyes grew wider. "Really?"

Mamoko nod slowly gaze on my side. "What is it Mamoko?" I asks.

She shook her head. "Is them right? Nana and Miyoku are part of the dumb contest?"

I nod in agreement. "Yeah I guess they are..."

Mamoko rolled her eyes as she walk to stay on my side. What they know us is we can't be trusted, well me, Mamoko and Yuki. Everyone apparently know us as "Bad Trio Girls". Yeah bad trio girls cause we are "bad" if they pretty know us so good way they'll know how bad we are. Wait maybe there is a way to cheat this contest, yes cheat this contest...


	5. SMYS 4

-Mamoko POV-

Heading to our secret place where me, Mizu and Yuki gonna discuss our plan, well to cheat this stupid contest. When comes about contest we must always a slightly plan in order to defeat the contest. As I sat down on the table, Mizu and Yuki grabbed their chairs to sat down, staring each other until Yuki grinned. We know when Yuki grin it means she hatch an idea, it has to be something really good idea. I lean in putting my elbow on the table while my hand held on bottom of my chin, slightly a smirks cross on my face.

"Speak Yuki." I said.

She pushes her brown hair back and stare at us. "How about we do this simple... We can make the other lose the contest and us..." She slowly shows her smirk. "We'll play it fair and tricky."

Mizu laugh shortly before she stare at Yuki. "My fair dear how on Ra we will make the others lose this contest?"

Yuki scoff crossing her arms then her legs. "Dear Mizu... Is you and Mamoko to find out how."

I really love how Yuki act and said, but when comes to "lose" challenger contest. Is our job to do it, so let it put this way. We get to chose challenger to sabotage their contest before the announcer will come. It better to do it now before goes to the gym and he'll announce the challenger. My hand ran to my skirt hidden pocket where I took out a white piece of paper and place it on the table. Mamoko and Yuki look upon the paper with a smirk cross once again.

"Ladies... Chose your opponent." I said, smirking.

Yuki pick out Riku and Akane, easy to mess with. Then I came to choice Sora and Ami, not very easy but I'll give my best shot. Mizu picks Kazumi, Nana and Miyoku, just to say she pretty hate Miyoku but will she ever tried to sabotage Nana's contest? I'm part the contest too, my guy challenger? Easy is none other than Marik Ishtar. Not really easy guy to win a heart but I'm glad that I never or a single time had bump or talk to him. Why you may ask? Because I'm always hiding from him, knowing is a dumb idea but is better to meet him this afternoon where I can see the other faces. I chuckle, caught the attention of Yuki and Mizu. Their face means confuse but I shake it off.

"Alright ladies let's go."

-Nana POV-

This contest is coming closer I mean... We all have to head the gym pretty soon to be there on the stage... Next to my challenger and Yami... I'm not ready for this even though I really lied but is just I don't want to risk our friendship but I don't want to disqualified this contest. Is like being trap inside a cage, being judge by the society not thinking what to do. I sigh quiet while I rub my arm, is pretty fuck up bored in here...

"Hello, Nana."

That Ra deep voice never fail to shiver me down. "H-He-Hello Ya-Yami."

As I turn around, I felt my body being push against the wall. My both hand we're on my chest while a pink flash came cross on my cheek. Yami's face seem closer to me, because reason his arm is above from my head while his other hand is keep well on his pocket. I tried to gulp this noddle inside my throat but nothing, really I can't gulp it neither can't stop blushing.

"You ready?" He mumble almost sounded he purr.

I nod short.

He add a soft chuckle. "You should be... Because by tomorrow." Quickly he smirk. "Is about to change everything."

"I-I won't give up..."

"Nana... My sweet little Nana... Don't say that, because you may never know if you really are gonna give up?"

I frown. "I'm saying that because I'm not going to lose you."

"Oh Nana... You aren't going to lose me..."

"Then what I'm going to lose?"

"You'll see pretty soon." Yami leans in but goes to my side into my ear. "It something I want from you so long."

I didn't notice his hand was rubbing softly my side hips, but I quickly bit my lips. His fucking deep voice always I mean always shiver now this is all new. I place my hand against on his chest to pull him away instead he grab them quickly and slowly start to get away from my ear to gaze into my eyes.

"Don't push me away Nana... You will never know when your gonna need me..."

He let go my both hand and start to walk away. I hope he's not really thinking what I just thought... 


	6. SMYS 5

_**-Nana POV-**_

Gym it only a place to do some dumb exercise also it has a place to throw theater since it mix together by this marrying couple. Apparently they are sorta excited of this contest going on, mostly the Mrs. Kenhorou, teacher of theater has always supported "Show Me Your Smiles" contest for some what reason... Anyway... I was right there on stage but with this... Feminism chair for the fellow girls contest, not saying that I am against of type girly fashion it just I never find that fits me well on those... My eyes scan at my fellow challenger also my friends we're in there which means is all once upon time everyone you know becomes your challenger no matter what their still your friends.

"Welcome all!" Mrs. Kenhorou said, flashing some smiles.

Everyone applauded then Mrs. Kenhorou raise her hand in order of silent around the gym. "As you know... We are throwing the biggest of Show Me Your Smiles contest with this ten lovely yet smart girls willing to compete in order to win their hearts."

I sigh, letting my leg criss-cross while let my elbow rest on top of it. My hand held my cheek while I stare at the people, this contest sound really boring right now.

"For now this lovely challenger must follow each rules and must follow their newest daily activity. Also... They must start to live with their lover on their house!"

My eyes snap widen open as I didn't notice that I fall back from the chair causing Mrs. Kenhorou and the rest everyone gaze upon me. Stay? At Yami house? For how long?! I stood up quickly and stare at her.

"You aren't kidding me?!"

"I'm not Nana. Now go and sit down you almost interrupt the whole rules and contest!"

I pout but sat down crossing my arm, letting Mrs. Kenhorou resume the contest rules and stuff... Staying at Yami house I mean is just well... I'm not very social at his house... Well he does live alone is just well... I don't want to be a stupid bother...

"Now let us start with the contest! Our first challenger is Nana!" As she mention my name I stood up and walk toward to her. "And her sempai is none other than Yami Mutuo!"

I tried to not blush but hearing the girls screaming and squealing for his name made me feel... Butterfly on my stomach when he stood up and walk toward where Mrs. Kenhorou was but ignoring all his fangirl. He bow down slow, then Mrs. Kenhorou offer him the mic but he deny it only walk to my side smirking. I sense some girls sending death glared at me all because I have their so call "husband" or "slave" cause they only cared is to lose their virginity to Yami not actually caring if he loves them...

"Just ignore them their bunch of sluts and whores." Yami said, whispering. Damn his deep voice only make me blush more.

I nod short but trying to not make any eye-contact to him, slowly I gaze at my friends who was already with their sempai. I mean Miyoku with Joey who are clearly laughing some dumb jokes. Akane with Duke that are... Flirting at each other... Sora with Tristan that believe they are both smart and stronger... Riku with Yugi who both are fucking adorable with that blushing cross around their cheek. And finally Kazumi with Ryou that well are smiling while talking I believe something with food. I shake my head as I drop my eyes to the other side to the enemy side... Ami with Seto but they are just exchange serious look at each other. Mizu with Bakura well glaring at each other... Mamoko with Marik studying each other looks I guess? Yuki with exchanging their evil smirks... Something seem... Fishy...

"Let give them one final applause for their lucks! Hope we get to see winners!"

Yeah... I need bunch of luck with Yami if I ever want to win this contest...


	7. SMYS 6

_**- Miyoku POV -**_

Standing besides to the greatest clown on high school knowing as Joey Wheeler. What everyone say's his joke and attitude are lame but in reality I really find funny and serious. Even thought I want to get know him more so I can win this contest and mostly stay alarm by those three cheaters. Shaking my head while Joey snore quietly on the library, on afternoon... No offense but his snoring somehow are annoying me and this is a library for mother of Ra! I pouted my lips out while my hand grip on the pencil, I mean seriously who sleeps at library in middle of homework?

"Joey?" I ask quietly.

Joey snored louder almost made me jumpy.

"For the mother of Ra! Joey wake up!" My hand connect to back of his head where the sting of pain come across to enough snap his eyes open and glaring at me quickly.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For sleeping! You have homework don't you remember?!"

Joey blink in confuse. Oh he not be kidding me!

"Homework? Please just forget the dumb homework." Joey spat.

"After I work my ass off?! On your stupid homework?!"

"Whoa, whoa! Who said your gonna do my stupid homework? I didn't told you to do it for me!" Joey said, glance upon on me.

I rolled my eyes and quickly cross my arm. "Then how you'll finish your stupid homework?!"

A silent grew around us, something tells me that Joey is hiding from me something. Maybe there more than just a dumb homework but something runs deeps inside of him. I sigh quiet, sat besides him but saw his body tense little... Joey is really hiding something from me but doesn't want to talk about it...

"Forget it..."

I snap my eyes to him. "I didn't say anything."

"Your face tells everything." Joey point it out.

I frown quickly. "Don't bother to say it then."

Joey groaned, grabbing his material and stood up. "Then I won't."

"Don't leave then because I'm not losing this contest." I quickly stood up.

"You really need to know what your saying."

I scoff. "I know what I'm saying. I won't lose this contest neither I won't let those three girls to cheat this contest!"

Joey cracks up laughing. "That the rules if they cheat it means all the girls will lose even you."


	8. SMYS 7

_**- Akane POV -**_

Well... Being alone with Duke get things awkward instead just trying to think or have a normal conversation but none of that isn't happening at all. Because we're just well staring each other eyes. Maybe I'll try to come up with ideal of conversation maybe to start begging to get know each other well? I sigh while I looked away causing Duke to sigh too, I mean what this point of contest.

"Hey... Akane?"

I look at Duke not saying anything.

"Feeling okay?"

I nod short.

"Alright. Hope you don't bother what I'm about to tell you." Duke said, scratching his head.

"About?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"How to say this?... Oh right I don't like you."

That really sent me down into my heart but I quickly scoff it. "You'll do. You just might never know when?" Then add a smirk.

Duke chuckle rolling his eyes. "No, I won't Akane."

I rolled my eyes, standing up but didn't say anything to him instead I just walk to my-so-new room. Duke is just well an asshole for some reason, I mean why he said he doesn't like me? We just barely meet! Not notice that I end up throwing a vase on the floor. Shaking my head, Duke will clean it up because I won't clean it I'm sorry but this is his house not mine. He think he won't fall in love with me? Just until he wait and see how he can easily fall for me.


	9. SMYS 8

_**- Nana POV -**_

Just to say this... I do regret to try and live with him alone even I though he was gonna bring me at Card shop but instead... He lives in his own apartment which is nice and peaceful for where it located. Not much of neighbored hood just little in this open-wide area forest. Is almost like he knows what kind house I like to live. We both walk in the house but he went to sat down on the sofa, then Yami look at me, smirk in a bad way...

"Nana?"

I gulp, hard. "Y-Yeah?"

"Come here." He motivation his finger.

Either if I didn't follow his rule, is the end of the contest. I went toward to him almost near to his sofa. Yami softly pat his legs, he isn't that serious?! Me sitting down on his... Lap... I tried to shake my head but my body did respond in another way, me sitting down on his laps where big flashes come cross on my face. In other hand, Yami still smirking.

"Glad your listing... To your sempai." He whisper, husky.

Trying to nod at his words but I just feel so... Nervous and shy how the fuck he manage to get me so weak for all the sudden? I didn't notice when he place his hand on my tights, almost near to my skirt. I wanted to shake or slap his hand away but his touch just sent shiver on my body. Letting my hand to run into his white polo shirt, where I let my cold touch in his open V-neck. Telling by his eyes seem calm but his smirk means another way. He start to lean in but going into my shoulder, to my ear.

"Nana..." He said, almost sound a whisper causing me to shiver.

"Ye-Yeah?"

"You like this... Don't you?"

"N-I..." I keep quiet not giving an answer to him.

"Is okay. But I'll wait to see how good your gonna make me to fall in love with you." With that he pulled away from my ear and look at me.

I frown little but decided to smirk. "I will make you."

He chuckle, stroking softly my tight. "There is a rule I want to tell you."

"And that is?"

He smirk. "I can touch you, hug you, even... Kiss you."

"W-What?! But should it wait until if I got you fall in love with me?"

Yami chuckle start to pull me in but rest his head in my between boobs. None words come out instead just silent, he just wanted to hold me like he actually cares something part of me. Gently wrapping my arm around his neck where his body stiffed little but relax at my touch. I'm not so sure but I'm the only one who is falling in with him...


	10. SMYS 9

_**- Sora POV -**_

Oh my... I'm here at Tristan house, not so sure but I can't believe I was choice to be his challenger. I sigh while I feel uncomfortable on this sofa, Tristan was on the shower and I decided to wait. Is not that I don't want to be a bother is just I really don't. I rather respect people privacy and not to bother them at all. Rubbing my arm as the sound of shower ended which I can finally take a bath. Stood up and walk up to the stair where it lead to my only room since I can tell Tristan doesn't want to bother to share his room. He's somewhat gentleman in my opinion. Quickly I rush and grab only some Pajamas like a shirt and long pants.

"Hey Sora you can use it now." Tristan said, behind from the door.

"Will do! Thanks!" I yelled as I quickly went to the door.

When I opened I notice Tristan was fully dress on his Pj's. He smiles friendly and patted my head, that cause me to giggle but end up blushing quickly.

"Go take a bath and rest okay?" He said, staring at my face.

I nod, quickly go to the shower and lock the door. Never in my entire life I have blush in front a guy, never or blush at all, how on earth he manage to get my blush in front of him? Sora focus this is a contest you got to get him like you or it will be over. You need to keep your head up and stay alarm by those enemy who wants to ruin this contest.

_**- Kazumi POV -**_

"Do you need some help?" I ask looking at Ryou who was trying to set up the bed.

"No don't worry I got this!" Ryou exclaim, smiling at me.

I really want to help him to set the bed but seeing him doing this alone makes me feel guilty. A soft sigh escape from my lips, end up walking toward to Ryou, trying my best to glared even I can't glare that much.

"Please Ryou, you'll hurt your self."

Ryou look at me. "Alright I do need help."

I smiled and began to help him. Wonder why he never ask for help? I mean I know he always work alone but need a help doesn't bite or yell. At least I got him to help to set up the bed before 10 pm could strike. As we both sigh in relief then stare at each other which cause us to laugh.

"I never thought I would get my challenger a sweet girl."

I tried to not blush but did smile back. "Your nice too, Ryou."

Ryou chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks Kazumi."

"No problem but I do have a question for you."

"And that is?" He said while standing up.

"How come you never ask for help?"

He shut down quickly, didn't even bother to stare at me only he did was to walk toward the door. Letting his hand on the door hall, he turned his head over the shoulder that where I heard a sad sight coming from his lips. There is something bothering him and I just want to know what it is...

"If I told you... You wouldn't believe me."


	11. SMYS 10

_**- Ami POV -**_

As I awkward sitting toward to Seto's work table, he was busy like always. Every since I got here, he never told me the rules, or rules around the house or what I was suppose to do but nothing. He just went straight to his office causing me to follow and he order me to sat down. Seto was just typing at his computer never left his gaze from it which is almost like me...

"So... When your done?" I asks, hoping.

No respond, I should try harder.

"Mr. Se-"

"Just call me Seto." He said, completely cutting me off.

I had my jaw hang open but I shut, biting my lips. "Right... Seto are you done?"

Seto look at me, sending me those soft glared down to my spine.

"Why? So we can talk about this silly contest? No thanks."

I frown, what kind stupid question is that? "Seto is not about this silly contest. Is the rules that I should know about."

Seto made a sound of a snap by closing his laptop tight. "Rules?" He add a scoff. "The only rules you should follow is by my own rules."

-

_**- Yuki POV -**_

"What a lovely house you got here... ." I said, sarcastic.

He started to laugh at my pointless sarcastic. "Dear just call me Malik for easy to not get confuse. Also I know your just faking on it."

"Right... Just tell me how we're gonna do this?" I asks, crossing my arm.

Malik rolled his eyes. "Just 'follow' the rules they said." Then he add a smirks. "But you'll be following by my own rules."

I scoff quietly. "Just tell me in... How exactly your gonna expect me to follow your rules?"

He started to laugh before placing his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Silly Yuki. I know what you and your friends have a plan."

I raise an eyebrow. "And that is?" How on earth he knows Mamoko and Mizu plans?

"You and those two friends of yours are planning to make the other loses... Am I right?"

I chuckle looking at him. "Yes you are right Malik."

"Then head me this dear, Bakura, Marik and I are planning as same way to make the other loses. Especially those girls you hate them the most."

"For once. I should trust you more, Malik." Then a smirks came across on my lips.

Malik chuckle. "You shouldn't say that dear."

I blink in confuse. "Why not Malik?"

"You may never know who will betray you."


	12. SMYS 11

_**- Nana POV -**_

It was another morning, which I regret openning my eyes to meet someone on the bed, yes that someone is none other than... Yami. Causing him to smirks slightly at me, earning some faintly blush across on my cheek. Which I'm forgetting something...

"Aren't we suppose to go to school?"

Yami chuckle shrugging. "Today is Saturday, silly one."

I frowned. "Are you kidding me?"

"If you don't believe me look at calender."

I bolt up and went straight to the calender notice is January 28th, Saturday... He win this round but I'm not giving up just yet. I turn around notice he was lay down on the bed staring at me. Making our eyes contact to each other, but in far away distance. I do... Like him but how I really end up in this stupid contest... There so many things I want to do on my life but... I can't never accomplish it...

"Nana?"

I blink look at him, the way he said my names in his damn lips. "Y-Yes?"

He motivated his finger at me and I obey his order by walking toward the bed and sat down but little far away from ever feeling to touch his hand.

"I'm not gonna bite you, Nana." He chuckle.

I sigh and scoot over little to his side, where he place his arm around my shoulder causing me to end up on his chest. Knowing that I must be blushing big time right now.

"Do you ever wonder?" Yami began.

"Wonder what?"

"How to feel like to be in love someone? For that person to love you back?" He slowly look down at me.

"Well... If that person really loves you then yes it could feel something wonderful."

Yami chuckle quiet. "You really think so?"

"That what my brother told me... When he and his fiance fall in love together."

"Ah yes, Hyotura is marry to Chiaki."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to rub it in." Adding a giggle.

"Sorry." He chuckle again.

"Yeah but I'm okay with it."

"You sure?"

I wasn't so sure about it I mean... He has a perfect life with her so why I should bother? I should be sure about it...

"I'm really sure about it." I lied.

Yami raise an eyebrow watching me carefully. "Your lying."

"Am not."

He quickly end up on top of me gripping my both arms which I didn't notice it.

"Stop lying!"

"You don't know nothing!" I gave a death glared.

He glared at me. "Yes I do!"

"No you don't! You don't know how it feel like to be in pain!"

Yami look at me surprise which cause me snap his hand away from my arm and bury my face in the pillow. Nobody knows not even him or other how I was in pain after my brother was away. Then I felt something wrap around my waist and a face being bury in my hair causing me to blush little.

"I'm sorry..."


	13. SMYS 12

"Yo-Your sorry?"

I felt him nodded. "I'm sorry that... I couldn't seen it sooner..."

As I tried to look at his face, he manage to turn me around and gaze into my eyes.

"That you were hurt from inside..."

That he only said before he crush his lips against mine while his hand trail up to my side, causing me to shudder slightly. But I end up kissing him back while wrapping my arm around his neck. Something tells me he just want to make me feel important to him but...

_**- Ami POV -**_

I can't believe he decided to leave me in his stupid office to organize his stupid work. Maybe just call a quit to this dumb contest and end this nightmare but if I do that the other will hate but like I will personally really give any cares to them? Ra I don't.

"Is there more any paper, Seto?" I ask, dropping the last of the paper in front of him.

Seto raise his eyebrow as he look at me. "That will be all, Ami."

I rolled my eyes as I left but I was suppose to go "our" room but I ignore it as I head to the kitchen. After I grab something to eat, I began to notice some little black kid in here doing his or her homework then it quickly hit me. Mokuba.

"Hello Mokuba."

He slowly lift his head and stare at me. "Your Ami?"

I nodded at his question.

"Ah so you must be in this contest?"

"You are correct, Mokuba."

"But why?"

I blink. "Pardon me?"

"Why your in this contest if you don't like it?" Mokuba said, retuning his focus on the notebook.

If I don't like why I am in this silly contest? I never thought of that but what he said, it got a good point there.

"To say in a honest way, I really don't know."

Mokuba drop his pencil and stare at me. "How come?"

I shrugged. "I was fine being single before I was being announce as competer on this contest."

"I see, there is a way to get out this contest."

"And that is?" I asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to know?"

I nodded short.

"Well... This is how you can get out, you can't let nobody catches you."

"What if that happen?"

"Bad stuff will happen, for those who got caught from leaving the contest."


	14. SMYS 13

**- Mizu POV -**

I stare at Bakura's back while he seem busy watching television on Saturday day... Aren't we suppose to do something or I have to do all myself? Trying to not sigh before I could speak up but first thing first, the contest... I need to think in order to destroy the whole contest for some reason. Then I felt something touch my chin causing it to move and stare at Bakura.

"Thinking aren't we?"

I pout. "Shut it."

Bakura chuckle letting go my chin. "You were thinking the whole contest?"

"Whatever..."

"You're really a strong silent type."

I rolled my eyes trying to not speak or anything instead I felt my body push down on the floor that made my eyes snap to Bakura. Finding that he was on top of me slowly a faint pink come across on my cheek. His smirks appeared as he chuckle before he could say.

"You do have a cute blush~"

I tried to not blush deep but fail. "Th-Thanks..."

"But!"

I blink look at him. "But what?"

He smirks began to lean in. "I wonder how much blush I could earn?"


	15. SMYS 14

**- Riku POV -  
**

I was enjoying some early breakfast before Yugi could wake up from his slumber yet I didn't want to be a bother. As he snore quietly which it was really adorable of him to snore causing me to giggle quietly at it. Still I was really sold to enter this contest by my father, I did told him million times that I don't want to but he... Just manage to do it.

"Riku..."

I blink as I look at Yugi who mumble my name, he must be sleep talking yeah must be that.

Slowly resume to finish my cereal as I dump it on the dishwasher. As I turn around I notice Yugi began to wake up by sitting up and rubs his eyes out. Should I dare and tell him about why I'm really in this contest for? But if I do, I-I really don't know what's gonna happen about it...

"Riku?" Yugi ask as he turn around and saw me.

I gave a small smiles. "Morning~"

"Morning, had breakfast?" He ask as he smiles.

Giving a short nod while he get out the sofa and head to the kitchen. No I still don't have the guts to tell him about it, either I don't want to hurt him at all...


End file.
